From a Writer to a Writer
by SKaylor95
Summary: summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hey people who are reading,

This post has two purposes.

First: I am in desperate need of a story. Now this is not another one of the times where I give you details of a story that I've read and want you to help me locate that specific story. No. This is actually more of I've been desperate for a specific type of story and I haven't been able to find that special "One". You know the one where you could read that story over and over and it's still just as beautiful as ever? Well I want that. Now I don't know…maybe I'm pulling from my past…or what I hope my future turns out to be but there are certain things, call them plot points, that have to happen in my specific story. I want to find a story, not a one-shot but not a novel, (E/B please!) where, even though it'll break her heart, Bella runs away from Edward and the love that they share, and Edward is forced to chase after her or risk losing his love forever. Now I feel silly. Like I'm ordering a pizza…and maybe I am. So lets call this story my perfect pizza. And I would really love to find my perfect pizza.

Second: I want to get into writing again. Not just starting hopeless little stories that I'll probably never finish or stupid little one-shots. No, I want to write a real story, with a middle and an end and a beginning. Not necessarily in that order. So I have some ideas and I'd love for people to vote on what they'd like to see from me and my first "real" story.

A Grey's 8x22 AU fic where Mark asks Lex for time and she gives it to him. She just gives him more that he asked for and moves…to another hospital, in another state!

A Gossip Girl fic of the summer between season 5 and 6. Blair is trying to win Chuck back, Chuck is trying to win his company back, Jack is being Jack, and there's a new Bass in this game…and she's ready to scheme as well as her father!

A Robsten fic where a charming English brunette who worked with Rob while he lived in London flies to LA to help him cope with his break up and move on from the pain, but she has a secret plan that only she knows. But she's not the only one who it affects.

A Vampire Diaries fic where Damon's "Lexi" comes into town to help him cope with the "death" and loss of the girl that he loves, again. It just so happens that this long time friend of Damon's isn't so traditional in her methods of therapy.

A General Hospital Conspiracy fic. So many were in danger and so many died..but are any of them really gone? There are some tricks happening to PC that need to be uncovered and some liars that need to show their face. And the constant looming threat over PC will finally crumble. A Liason fic.

A Tudors fic. The weight of Anne's blood proves to be too much for Charles Brandon to bear and he spills his secrets to the king. Thrust inot a world of confusion and uncertainty, Henry sends Anne off to her Marquise life at Pembroke, never to leave her grounds. But with her head still in tact her pull on the king is still strong, the baby inside of her belly even stronger. With his new wife and a kingdom to rule, how long until Henry cracks. A visit to Pembroke might be necessary.

So please leave me a review with which story you'd like me to do. What would kill me would be if I devoted myself into a story that nobody wanted to read in the first place.


	2. votes

I just want to let you all know that I'm going to wait until Friday, tally up the reviews, and then pick the story with the most views. So far the GH one is winning.


	3. reviews

So the results of the reviews are as fallows:

gh: IIIIIIIIIIII

Grey's: IIIIIII

TVD: I

Tudors: IIIIIIII

Robsten: I

GG: II

So there will definitely be a GH/Liason story. However, since my immense admiration and love for both Lexie and Anne Boleyn as both characters and people, I also think that there needs to be a Grey's story as well as a Tudors story. The GH one will be written first fallowed by Grey's and Tudors in whichever order my inspiration allows.

Lastly, I've decided to write the story in its entirety before I post anything. My problem in the past is that I get distracted half way through the story and lose interest, so if I finish the story before I get any thing actually online, I feel like the whole thing will flow better as well as I will actually finish it. Anyway, thanks to anyone who cares. :)

-Steph


End file.
